


Alone

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [11]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал G — PG-13





	Alone

  
[Полный размер (1.1 Мб)](https://images2.imgbox.com/71/e6/KvM8sM8Z_o.jpg)

  



End file.
